frcfandomcom-20200213-history
Thoth
, , Rune, Spell | favored weapon = “Knowledge Keeper” (quarterstaff) | worshipers = Loremasters, scribes, those who craft magic items, secrets | cleric alignments = CN, N, NE, NG, LN }} Character and Reputation Thoth (thoth) is one of the oldest deities of the Mulhorandi pantheon, and he is also one of the most vigorous and creative. He is very intellectual and rarely displays great shows of emotion except when engaged in a heated academic debate. He speaks in clipped, efficient phrases, and is an elitist toward those he considers “uncultured barbarians” (a category that includes most foreigners). He has given credit for the creation of many of Mulhorand’s unique magic items and its experiments with technology, which have caused significant, but gradual cultural changes over the centuries. Clergy and Temples The church of Thoth is organized in a strict hierarchy, although individuals are free to pursue almost any course of inquiry. Thothians spend several hours each morning studying. They spend most afternoons researching magics, serving as scribes, clerks, or librarians for the church or the state, or teaching the young. Particularly pious young clerics often spend their evenings assisting the poor and unschooled as scribes and tutors. Traditionally, the contents of any message written by a scribe of Thoth is held in strictest confidence as a religious trust between the scribe and the person who dictated the message. Scribes do not typically deliver messages; that is a job for messengers. Clerics of Thoth pray for their spells at dawn, prior to a new day of invention and discovery. The clergy of Thoth inscribe their deity’s symbol at the top of each page of papyrus before writing anything else on that page. Prior to undertaking any major task requiring engineering, writing, or magical skill, Thoth’s faithful draw the symbol of Thoth on the backs of their hands and over their hearts. In general, the clergy of Thoth put less emphasis on excessive pageantry and ceremony than most other clergy of Mulhorand; they regard most of it as a waste of valuable time. During the winter and summer solstices, clerics of Thoth are required to fast for an entire day and then immerse in an icy bath. There Ceremony of Introspection, as this is known, symbolizes their desire for true understanding and their reemergence into the world with a clear head and invigorated heart. Many clerics multiclass as arcane devotees, loremasters, or wizards. They turn rather than rebuke undead. History and Relations with other deities Thoth is one of the oldest deities of the Mulhorandi pantheon, second only to Ra (now dead) and Geb. He is allied with Horus-Re, Isis, and Osiris, and works to oppose Set. In recent years, he has forged contacts with likeminded gods of Faerunian pantheon as well, including Azuth, Deneir, Gond, Oghma, Mystra, and Savras. Dogma Learn all you can and help to spread wisdom throughout the world. Research magic, protect the secrets of Thoth, and spread magic throughout Mulhorand. Explore new invention and better ways of doing things, pushing the limits of engineering, architecture, and magic item construction. Protect Mulhorand from the traitorous Red Wizards of Thay and undermine their efforts at every possible turn. Use weaponry as little as possible, for magic is your weapon. See Also * Forgotten Realms Wiki References Category:Deities Category:Intermediate Deities Category:Deities for Chaotic Neutral Category:Deities for Lawful Neutral Category:Deities for Neutral Evil Category:Deities for Neutral Good Category:Deities for True Neutral Category:Human Deities